¿No te das cuenta de que te amo?
by DixieClemets
Summary: Estos dos son la bomba... Uno tiene miedo de revelar sus sentimientos, que si el otro tiene pareja pero ama a su mejor amigo... o debería decir... ¿amiga? (SonTails [Sonic x Female Tails])
1. Chapter 1

El zorro abrió los ojos perezosamente en la mañana. ¿Qué hora era? Se giró hacia el reloj que aun sonaba. Pulsó aquel botón y miró aquellos dígitos que marcaban la hora. Eran las cuatro y media de la mañana. "-¿Por qué me habré levantado a esta hora?-" Se preguntó. Aún cansado, se levantó con lentitud. Odiaba levantarse a esa hora. "-Ya me acuerdo… tenía que continuar con el proyecto. ¿Dónde dejé los planos…? Quizás en el living…-"Pensó dirigiéndose al baño. Se quitó el pijama y antes de entrar en la ducha bostezó tiernamente. "-¿A qué hora me dormí?-"Pensó al mirar su reflejo en el espejo. Tenía ojeras muy notables. Se había acostado a las tres menos cuarto porque se entretuvo con los planos. Había dormido apenas una hora y algo. Entró en la ducha y abrió la llave del agua. Sintió el agua caliente recorrer cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos. Necesitaba dormir, pero le daba igual lo que necesitaba en ese preciso momento. Una vez el baño terminó, se puso sus guantes, calcetines y zapatos. Salió de su cuarto intentando no hacer ruido para no despertar a su durmiente compañero. Entró en el living, pero no encontró los planos. Los buscó por todos los sitios posibles, pero nada, no los encontraba. Hasta… que escuchó una voz detrás de él:

-¿Buscabas algo?-Preguntó el erizo alzando aquellos planos. El zorro solo hizo un gesto con la mano para que se los devolviese, pero el cobalto solo negó. -No pienso dártelos. ¿A qué hora te dormiste? Llevas dos días en los que no duermes ni comes. Te mantienes a base de paquetes de patatas fritas. No te los volveré a dar hasta que no vea que comes y duermes.-Dijo serio.

-No si yo puedo evitarlo.-Dijo el menor empujando al mayor para coger los planos.

-¡Miles Prower! ¡Dame esos planos!-Le gritó enfadado.

-Déjame…Debo continuar el proyecto… Y no vuelvas a llamarme de Miles Prower si no quieres llevarte un derechazo… En esta semana no estoy para que me estén molestando.-

-¿¡Acaso no te oyes mientras hablas!? ¡Tails! ¡Parece qué has perdido la cabeza! ¡Tu salud se está viendo realmente afectada con esto! ¡Pareces un zombi! ¡Además de que parece que tienes la regla!- Le dijo preocupado. -"Debo continuar el proyecto", ¿¡Por qué!? ¡Lo he visto, y es una especie avión, o un robot! ¡¿Acaso ya te aburriste del Tornado?!-

-Tú no lo entiendes… debo… terminar…-

-¡Tails! ¡¿Qué he de entender?! ¡Además, ni si quiera te puedes mantener en pie! ¡Mira tus piernas! ¡Tiemblan! ¡¿No entiendes que puedes enfermar?! ¡Solo vine a vivir contigo para ayudarte, pero tú no me dejas ayudarte! ¡Solo complicas el hecho de que viva contigo!-Gritó, pero al ver que el zorro ni se inmutaba, se acercó a él y lo giró para que lo mirase. -¡Miles Prower! ¡Hazme caso por una vez en…!- No pudo completar la frase dado a que el zorro le pegó un puñetazo en el estomago dejándole en shock.

-Te lo advertí.-Dijo el zorro cogiendo los planos a punto de encerrarse en su cuarto hasta que lo pararon. -¿Ahora qué?-

-Te juro, que como no me hagas caso esta vez…- Fue interrumpido.

-¿Qué? No eres capaz de hacerme nada. ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz con mis cosas?-Dijo cerrándole la puerta en la cara a Sonic. Cerró con llave y puso los planos encima de la cama. Acababa de montar un numerito, pero de seguro, Sonic iba a montar otro en cualquier momento. Dicho y hecho. Había pasado una hora desde lo ocurrido, y no había vuelto a escuchar al erizo gritarle que saliera. Se sentía mal por cómo se comportó con el erizo, y no era la primera vez que algo así pasaba. Siempre que quería crear algo, ocurría esto, y pasaba muy a menudo. Se puso de pie y abrió la puerta. El erizo no estaba en la casa, como de costumbre, se iba a correr a las cinco y volvía a las ocho, pero, esta vez, fue diferente… muy diferente. Miró en el cuarto del cobalto y nada. Literalmente, no había nada que perteneciera al héroe de Mobius. Lo mismo ocurría con el resto de la casa, no había nada del erizo, solo una nota, en la cual ponía: "Habértelo pensado mejor antes de decirme que te dejara en paz." El zorro solo se maldijo enfureciéndose consigo mismo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Muchas gracias por dejar que me quede por un tiempo, Vanilla.- Agradeció el erizo. -Es solo hasta que las cosas con Tails vuelvan a la normalidad…-

-Tranquilo, puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que requieras. Espero que hagáis las paces.-Le respondió la mujer con su típica sonrisa.

-Señor Sonic, ¿quiere jugar conmigo y con Cheese?-Preguntó la conejita sonriéndole.

-Luego juego con vosotros, ¿ok?-

-¡Vale!-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Una semana después)

-…-El erizo se metió en el cuarto y miró su móvil. Quería llamar al zorro, pero no se atrevía. ¿Y qué le diría? "¡Hola! Soy Sonic, quien acaba de mudarse de tu casa por tu actitud de niño pequeño." Dios, se sentía como el ser más estúpido del universo. Oyó como tocaban a la puerta. -Pase.-

-Señor Sonic, ¿cree qué Tails volverá a comportarse de forma… cómo decirlo… cuerda? Es que…mamá me contó y por lo que me ha dicho, no es la primera vez que ha hecho algo así.-

-Tú tranquila, ya se le pasará.- La tranquilizó.

-Por cierto, vino Amy.-Dijo yéndose.

-Genial… ¿se enteró?-

-Sonikku, hola.-Lo saludó la eriza, a lo que el erizo la saludó con un "hola, mi amor…" -Vanilla me lo contó, he intentado llamar a Tails, pero no me coge las llamadas…-

-¿Qué? Voy a llamarlo…-Dijo el erizo marcando el número. -… No contesta. Iré a verlo.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Tails! ¡Soy yo!- Dijo entrando en la casa. Estaba todo oscuro; las ventanas cerradas y las cortinas puestas. Le encontró en su cuarto sentado en la cama. Estaba apoyando su cabeza sobre sus rodillas. -Tails…- Lo llamó a lo que el zorro levantó la cabeza con rapidez. Bajó corriendo de la cama y lo abrazó.

-¡…L-Lo siento…!- Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos. -¡…No quería q-qué te fueras…! ¡Yo…!- De golpe, el zorro se puso a temblar. Se tocó la cabeza haciéndose hacia atrás. -Me duele mucho la cabeza…-

-¿Quieres ir al médico?-

-¡NO! ¡AL MÉDICO NO!-

-Sé que tienes miedo al médico, pero es lo mejor…-

-¡NO QUIERO!-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(5 MINUTOS DESPUÉS)

-Hola, ¿es usted el señor Sonic?- Preguntó el médico.

-Sí, soy yo.-

-Bien, lo que le pasaba es que por la falta de sueño y alimentación le comenzó a doler la cabeza, es todo. Mi recomendación para la señorita es que descanse y coma.-

-Me aseguraré de que lo haga… Espere… repita lo último.- Dijo algo extrañado.

-Dije: "Mi recomendación para la señorita es que descanse y coma."-Repitió el médico mirando un informe.

-No es una chica, aunque lo parezca.- Respondió el erizo.

-Pues lo que me ha dicho una enfermera, le estuvieron haciendo un examen general y es lo que han comprobado.-

-Se habrán equivocado… es imposible que…-Se quedó callado. En cierto modo, tenía sentido… su comportamientos… sus gustos… nunca pensó en que era posible, pero ahora, parecía explicar tantas cosas… pero… ¿Por qué Tails no le dijo nada cuando se conocieron? Podría haberlo dicho desde un principio y no hubiese ocurrido nada malo. Sonic se sentía desconcertado. ¿Por qué no le contó o informó cuando todo empezó? ¿Y por qué no lo dijo en todos esos años? Acaso… ¿no confiaba en él o algo? Se sentía un poco traicionado, creía que Tails no le mentía nunca, pero se había basado en una gran mentira todo este tiempo. Sonic no sabía qué hacer o decir, si el médico decía la verdad, las cosas iban a cambiar si daba a entender a Tails que lo sabía… pero, tampoco quería arriesgarse… ¿Qué podía hacer? Era mejor que se lo contara Tails antes de que él insinuara que lo sabía, pero… si no dijo nada durante todos esos años, ¿por qué razón lo diría ahora? A lo mejor… Hubo una confusión, y las enfermeras hablaban de otra paciente… No era muy probable, pero, prefería creérselo antes de creer que su mejor amigo… o amiga… le estuvo mintiendo desde que se conocen… Pero, ahora necesitaba saberlo… ¿Y si no hubo ninguna confusión? ¿Qué le diría a Tails para saberlo? Quería hablar con él, pero no ahí, una vez en la casa, ya hablarían… -¿Puedo ver a Tails?-Preguntó, y al ver una respuesta positiva del doctor, él entró. -…-Según Sonic se metió en aquella consulta, miró al zorro. -Tails.-Lo llamó de forma seria. -Cuando lleguemos a casa, vamos a tener que hablar…-Dijo de forma autoritaria, cosa que puso a Tails los pelos de punta.

-¿De qué, Sonic?-Preguntó nervioso. El zorro en muy pocas ocasiones de su vida pudo ver al erizo de esa forma, y siempre que lo veía así… sálvese quien pueda de la discusión que se aproximaba. Siempre seguida de un buen castigo. ¿Había hecho algo malo?

-Ya sabrás cuando lleguemos, vamos.-Dijo abriendo la puerta. Cuando los dos salieron del hospital, Tails se atrevió a hablar:

-… he… ¿He hecho algo mal?-Preguntó algo triste. -Si es lo del proyecto, rompí los planos…-

-No, no tiene que ver con el proyecto.-Respondió sin cambiar su cara. -Tranquilo, si me cuentas lo que te voy a preguntar, no habrá castigo.-

-No me preocupa el castigo, lo que me preocupa es si me vas a gritar o no.-Comentó con miedo.

-Si me respondes, no habrán gritos.-Dijo mirando la hora en su móvil. -Joder, ya me entró el hambre… y todavía son las diez…-

-"¿¡Cómo puede ponerse a hablar de comida después de el miedo que me ha infundido!?"-Pensó el zorro rodando los ojos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando llegaron a la casa, Sonic obligo a Tails a sentarse en el sillón. Todo seguía oscuro. Sonic encendió una lámpara de pie que había al lado del sofá. Acto seguido, miró a Tails. Este solo tembló.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó con miedo el oji-celeste.

-Eso quiero saber yo, ¿no hay nada que me quieras contar?- Preguntó seriamente.

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-No sé, algo que… ¿me debiste contar cuando nos conocimos pero nunca lo hiciste?-

-…-Tails se alarmó. -…Eh… pues… tengo asma…- Improvisó

-Eso ya lo sé… vamos que si lo sé…-Dijo haciendo un faceplam mientras recordaba todos esos momentos que le tuvo que dar el inhalador al menor porque se estaba empezando a poner violeta. -Tails, ambos sabemos sobre que estoy preguntando, y como no me digas, juro que no vuelvo a vivir contigo en mi vida.- Le amenazó.

-… Yo no quiero que dejes de vivir conmigo…-Se entristeció. Parecía querer llorar, incluso, Sonic pudo comprobar cómo al menor se le cristalizaban los ojos.

-"¡Genial! Ya lo hice llorar…"- Pensó un tanto arrepentido. -Tails, si me lo cuentas, mi amenaza no ocurrirá. Venga… no llores.-Dijo acariciándole la cabeza.

-… Yo en verdad, soy una… chica…-Dijo temblando.

-¿Ves que no ha pasado nada por decírmelo? Pero, ¿por qué no me contaste desde un principio? Nada malo habría pasado.-

-…Yo… estaba desesperado… Desesperada…-Se corrigió. -Sé que lo peor que hice fue mentirte, pero… me daba igual si tenía que cambiar con tal de formar parte de una familia. Siempre has sido mi hermano mayor, y tenía miedo de que me abandonaras solo por lo que soy en realidad.- Dijo mirando al suelo mientras movía lentamente las piernas de adelante hacia atrás.

-Bueno, ya que esto está aclarado, quita esa cara, que parece que no tienes alma.-Rió intentando calmar el ambiente. -Bueno, traigo mis cosas de vuelta a la casa, y comemos algo.-

-Sonic… apenas son las diez y media…-

-¿Qué?- Preguntó mirando un papel roto por la mitad, eran los planos. -… "Sonic 2.0…" ¿Qué es esto?-Preguntó después de leer el título. -¿Me estabas haciendo una copia robótica?-

-Eh… pues… etto…-Parecía no saber responder.

-Mejor dejo esto quieto, y voy a por mis cosas.- Salió de la casa. La zorro solo respiró profundamente. Parecía que se había quitado un enorme peso de encima. Apagó la luz de la lámpara, retiró las cortinas y abrió las ventanas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Ya llegué!-Avisó el erizo entrando en su cuarto. Dejó sus cosas en este y salió al salón, y ahí estaba. La de ojos color aguamarina brillante dormía acostada en el sillón. -Hay que ver…- La cogió en brazos y la acostó en la cama. -Será mejor que haga algo de comer para cuando despierte.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Hola a todos! Llevo intentando subir este fanfic hace varias semanas, y por fin lo he conseguido…

Tails: ¡¿Otra… vez?! ¬_¬ ¿¡Por qué te empeñas en cambiarme el sexo!?

Yo: Déjame, soy especial.

Sonic: A mí me gusta verte como a una chica ^_^

Tails: Ò/_/ó ¿Quieres recibir un derechazo?

Sonic: Me callo…

Yo: Bueno… ¡Bye! *Kisu*


	2. Chapter 2

AVISO: SE APROXIMA UN CAPÍTULO LARGO.

"-Um... El no se da cuenta de lo que siento... además que nuestro amor es imposible porque cree que soy un chico... Pero... yo lo amo a él... quiero que seamos más que amigos, pero, es imposible... si tan solo pudiera hacer que me amara... ¡Un momento! Si hago un robot igual que él, con el sistema adecuado, puedo hacer que me ame... No, es una tontería, además, Sonic lo descubriría. Sonic, ¿No te das cuenta de que te amo? Bueno, a lo mejor, no es una tontería y se puede hacer... Me tardaría aproximadamente unos... Tres meses... Vamos, no me queda nada. Um... lo que más ma va a costar no es construir el robot, sino los planos, dado que es en ellos en los que me voy a basar. No puedo esperar a ver como quedará... Será mejor que me ponga manos a la obra...-"

El zorrito abrió los ojos, estaba en su cama. Era de noche. Lo ultimo que recordaba era que se sentó en el sofá a esperar que Sonic volviese. Miro hacia la puerta. Estaba entre abierta. Quería moverse, pero su cuerpo seguía cansado. La puerta se abrió con lentitud. Se hizo la dormida. Sonic entró en el cuarto y observó a aquella pequeña zorro dormir. Se veía tan linda. -Tails...- Ahora, el erizo azul podía amar sin que se metieran con él. Todo de ella le parecía perfecto, siempre se lo pareció. Su cabello dorado, sus ojos celestes, sus labios, su cuerpo, su pelaje blanco, sus dos lindas colas, su intelecto, se personalidad, su forma de ser, siempre tan sensible, cosa que provocaba que el cobalto quisiera protegerla para que nunca entristeciera. Se sentó en la cama de la menor observándola más de cerca. Le posó una mano en el rostro. Era tan suave. Se levantó y salió de cuarto. Cuando sintió que se cerró la puerta, la oji-celeste abrió los ojos como un tomate. ¿Por qué Sonic la miró tanto? ¿Por qué le acarició la mejilla? Se viró hacia la pared. Pero un sentimiento le quitó la poca tranquilidad que le quedaba. Cuando Sonic le acarició la mejilla, sintió como su corazón se aceleraba. Tenía ganas de dejarle claro que quería ser más que una amiga para él. Se sentó mirando a la puerta. Algo en su pecho hacía un ruido frenético. ¿Su corazón? No, eso que llamaba "corazón" se lo robó Sonic sin darse cuenta hace muchísimo tiempo. Ella apoyó su cabeza sobre sus rodillas. Pensó en cómo sería ser la novia del cobalto, y se perdió en sus pensamientos una vez más. A fuera de la habitación, Sonic hablaba con Amy por el teléfono. Sonic asentía a todo lo que la rosa le decía. -Oye, Amy, ¿No crees qué estas yendo demasiado rápido? Solo llevamos juntos tres semanas y ya quieres que nos casemos...-Le dijo, pero la rosa solo colgó. -Genial, con tal de ignorarme... ¿La comida estará lista?-Dijo mirando la hora. Entró en la cocina y puso la comida en dos platos. Era la hora de la cena. Fue a despertar a Tails, pero entes de entrar, la escuchó decir algo. "Sonic... Te amo..." El cobalto se sentía feliz y triste al mismo tiempo. Feliz por que Tails lo amaba, pero triste porque él tenía novia. Tocó antes de abrir la puerta, y cuando la abrió, se la encontró acostada y tapada. -Te acabo de oír hablar, arriba, hora de comer.-Dijo destapandola. Ella sólo se quedó de hielo. ¿¡La oyó!? Pero... si lo pensó... ¿Lo dijo en alto? El teléfono del cobalto comenzó a sonar. -Un momento... Ve a comer, ahora voy yo.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Comían en silencio, hasta que Tails decidió romper el hielo. -¿Y qué oíste?-

-...-Sonic no respondió, solo continuó con su cena.

-Sonic, necesito que me digas...-

-...-La ignoró.

-¡Sonic!-

-¿A qué jode que te ignoren cuando quieres que te hagan caso?-Dijo irónico. Estaba realmente serio.

-Eres un crío.- Le dijo mirando a sus espaguetis.

-Mira quien fue a hablar...-

-¿¡Pero qué te pasa!?-

-¡Nada! ¡No me pasa nada!-

-¿¡Y a que viene esa actitud!?-

-...-Se quedó callado. Miró a Tails. -...Lo siento...- Cerró los ojos intentando calmarse, pero no podía. -La llamada que recibí era de mi hermano, Manic. Me ha dicho que...-No continuó. Tails lo vio triste. Si lo llamó su hermano, debía ser algo importante, o algo referido con su familia. Bajó la mirada.

-No hace falta que me lo digas si no quieres...-Le dijo tranquilizándole. Él solo negó con la cabeza. El oji-esmeralda se puso una mano en el rostro.

-...M-mi madre ha...-Tails sintió mucha pena por Sonic. Ella nunca tuvo padres, pero Sonic al menos tenía una madre. Y aunque nunca estuvieron muy unidos, él la quería. Lo miró unos segundos, parecía que iba a llorar. Tails se levantó y se puso al lado de Sonic. Lo abrazó y él la correspondió sin pensárselo dos veces. Lloró abrazado a la menor durante buen rato. Poco a poco se fue tranquilizando. -...Gracias por aguantarme...-Le dijo.

-Tienes tus razones para ponerte así, además que te llevo aguantando toda mi vida, ya es costumbre.-Le dijo a modo de broma para calmar el ambiente.

-Venga... a comer.-La soltó.

-No tengo hambre.-

-¿Acaso te voy a tener que dar de comer yo?-Preguntó burlón.

-...Ni...se...te... ocurra...-Le dijo seria, odiaba que la trataran como a una niña pequeña. Pero antes de que pudiera alejarse, el cobalto la sentó en sus piernas. -¡Bájame!-Le ordenó, pero el mayor hizo caso omiso.

-Abre la boca, que viene el tren.-Dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡Cállate y bájame!- Gritó pero fue ignorada. Intentó volver a gritar pero cuando ella tenía la boca abierta, él aprovechó y le medió los espaguetis en la boca. Solo giró la cabeza enfadada. -Estoy enfadada contigo, que lo sepas.-

-Vale.-Dijo y volvió a meterle los espaguetis en la boca. Ella solo se rindió. -Tienes un poco de salsa en el cachete.-La informó, ella fue a coger una servilleta, pero se detuvo al notar los labios del erizo en su mejilla. -Ya no tienes salsa.-Le dijo. Tails solo hizo lo que pudo para bajarse. Una vez en pie, se encaminó a su cuarto. -¿Tails?-Preguntó el mayor parándola. -Tienes que comer, si no quieres que te dé de comer, al menos come tú...-Ella se giró y lo miró seria. -¿Te molestó que te limpiara así la salsa?-

-Noooooooooooo, que va, ¿por qué piensas eso?-Preguntó irónica. -Sonic, tienes novia, no puedes estar le dando de comer a otra chica y mucho menos comportarte así.-Dijo de forma seria señalándolo. Sonic la agarró de la mano con la cual lo señalaba.

-¿Sabes que fue lo qué escuché?-Le preguntó, ella solo se puso nerviosa. -Escuché: " Sonic... Te amo..."- Ella se intentó soltar, pero no lo consiguió. -Tails, ¿te duele verme con Amy?-Le preguntó.

-¿Por qué debería? Además, tú no me gustas.-Le dijo seria. Siempre igual, siempre tenía miedo a revelar sus sentimientos. -Solo eres mi mejor amigo, mi hermano mayor, nada más... Tú...-Se mantuvo callada al ver cono el oji-esmeralda se acercaba a ella. -...De-detente... Su-Sueltáme...-Le dijo, pero el la acercó. La miró a los ojos unos segundos.

-Mientes, cada vez que mientes, pestañeas demasiado rápido, y lo has hecho.-Le dijo. -Dime la verdad.-

-...Te h-he dicho la verdad, ahora, ¡Sueltáme!-Dijo empujándolo. -Que todas las chicas que conoces te deseen no significa que yo lo haga.-Volvió a sentarse en su silla. -¿No comes?-Preguntó al verlo de pie.

-Ahora vuelvo...-Dijo entrando en su cuarto, cuando fue a avisar a Tails, sin querer pulsó el botón de grabación. Lo que dijo Tails estaba grabado. Cogió su móvil y fue al comedor. -Cuando fui a avisarte, sin querer pulse el botón de grabación, y esto fue lo que grabé.-Dijo pulsando el botón. "... ¿La comida estará lista?" Se oyó el ruido de platos. Al rato, se oyeron pasos. Y una vez los pasos se detuvieron... " Sonic... Te amo..." El cobalto detuvo la grabación. La zorro solo miró a su comida temblando. -¿No tienes nada que contarme? ¿O confesarme?- Preguntó. Ella solo soltó su tenedor. -¿Tails?-Preguntó, a lo que ella negó con la cabeza. Continuó con su comida. -Eres la bomba... encima que tengo pruebas de lo que dijiste, y no lo aceptas.-

-Menos hablar y más comer.-Dijo la zorro.

-De todos modos, tengo grabado lo que dijiste.-Dijo el cobalto. -Tails... No me voy a molestar... Di la verdad...-Le dijo mirándola.

-...Ya sabes la respuesta... No hace falta que te lo diga.-Dijo después de terminarse su comida. Se levantó y se metió en la cocina. Tails odiaba demostrar como se sentía, siempre acababa llorando por culpa de sus emociones.

-Vale, sé la respuesta, pero solo por asegurarme... Dímelo.-

-...-Se mantuvo callada. -...Vale, tú ganas...- Dijo desde la cocina.

-¿... Eso es todo...?-

-Sí. Lo admito, en verdad dije lo que oíste en la grabación.-

-...Tails... V-voy a ir a la tienda de videojuegos del centro comercial después, ¿m-me a-acompañas?-

-...Vale...-Dijo extrañada al ver tartamudear al erizo. De seguro, tramaba algo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una vez en el centro comercial, subieron a la última planta. Entraron a la tienda de videojuegos. Sonic compró varios. Y cuando salieron de la tienda, Sonic obligó a Tails a que lo acompañara. Entraron en el mirador. El cobalto la agarró de los hombros.

-Me lo esperaba... Sueltáme.-

-Tails... Quiero que me lo digas a la cara.-

-¡Qué pesado eres!-Dijo seria. -¿Quieres que te lo diga a la cara? Vale, te lo diré, y atento, lo diré solo una única vez. ¡T-E A-M-O!-Le dijo cerrando los ojos con fuerza. El oji-esmeralda se acercó a la menor. Él juntó ambas frentes, la oji-celeste no entendió esto último. Solo recordó una frase hecha por ella misma días antes. "¿No te das cuenta de que te amo?"

-...Sí me di cuenta...-

-¿¡... Cómo has!?-Fue interrumpida.

-...Eso no importa ahora. Sí me di cuenta, solo que nunca me atreví a preguntarte.-Dijo mirándola. Sonic quería ser sincero con ella, contarle todo sobre lo que sentía. Pero, se limitó a acercarse a la de pelaje rubio. Ella lo paró negando con la cabeza. Ambos deseaban besarse, pero, había un problema... Sonic tenía novia. El erizo pensó en qué hacer...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿La besó o no? XD. Gracias al review del capítulo anterior.

¡Bye! *Kisu*


	3. Chapter 3

Siempre fue alguien que pensaba en las cosas más lógicas. Y si eso era prudente o no lo sería nunca. En una situación clave, pensar tus movimientos era obligatorio para salir impune… Y esta, en cierto modo, también era uno de esos casos… un paso en falso… Y el castigo más grande del mundo caería encima de él como si de dos toneladas en pesas se tratara. Un castigo que se llama: "Que te den, mi mejor amigo ha muerto para mí"…

¿Besarla o no besarla? Besar a alguien si esa persona no quiere está mal. Muy mal, y sobre todo cuando tienes novia. Pero, llegar tan lejos para soltarla… Di adiós a tu oportunidad de estar junto a ella una noche y mientras le acaricias el cuello con una mano, y un pecho con la otra, decirle: "Te amo más que a nada, mi amor." A parte de que no te miraría otra vez con los mismos ojos. Vale que le gustas, pero pasarás de ser "el chico que me gusta y admiro" a ser "el que por poco le pone los cuernos a su novia conmigo encima de que le estuve diciendo que no desde la cena."

Y decir: "No, yo no te iba a besar, solo quería mirarte de cerca", era algo inverosímil… A parte de ser una mentira más grande que Mobius al completo.

Estaba tardando demasiado en decidirse, pero, el cobalto se mantuvo firme, dando a pensar que no se marcharía de allí hasta que la menor cediera. Y mientras, en su mente, había miles de ideas sobre "¿Cómo diantres me metí en esto?" y de "¿Y ahora qué se supone que hago?"

Cerró sus ojos un momento intentó aclarar un poco su mente. Pero… oyó la voz de Tails. Volvió a levantar los parpados, pero, la menor no hablaba, estaba callada. No obstante, la voz seguía sonando, ¿eran sus pensamientos?

La voz que oía se notaba clara. _… Está tardando mucho en contestar… ¿Qué hago? ¿Estará enfadado conmigo por no dejar que me bese? Pero… hice lo correcto, ¿no? Él… Él tiene novia… no tiene que estar besando a otras… Pero… ¿a quién voy a engañar? Lo deseo… Deseo sus besos, su caricias, su amor_ (no un simple amor entre hermanos sino… algo más carnal… Un amor que solo se pueda calmar con un beso, un abrazo, un par de caricias… Un te amo…) _, su cuerpo… Ser abrazada por él y sentir sus fuertes manos egoístas apretarme contra su cuello… Despertar en la noche y encontrármelo abrazado a mí con una mano en el cuello, otra en mi pecho y que me susurre un "Te amo más que a nada, mi amor"… Acaso… ¿Es mucho pedir? …Que ambos juguemos en la consola hasta la noche y cuando terminemos, demostrarnos cuanto nos queremos… Parece que no puedo ser feliz con quien yo quiero… ¿Y por qué con Amy? Lo entendería si estuviera con otra chica, pero… ¿Por qué Amy? Vale… es guapa, y de vez en cuando algo agradable, pero… Sonic no la aguanta… Nunca la aguantó. Entonces, ¿Por qué está con Amy? No termino de comprender el por qué. ¿Acaso…Se aman? ¡No! Sonic nuca amaría a Amy… Pero… ¿Y si…?_

Sonic no quería escuchar más. ¿"Amar a Amy"? Eso SÍ que era inverosímil. Y esa era una mentira muchísimo más grande que las dos toneladas de pesas.

Le levantó la barbilla a Tails y habló con una voz grave. –Tails, no-amo-a-Amy. Deja de pensar eso.-

La menor cada vez estaba más confusa. ¿Sonic podía leer sus pensamientos?

Otra cosa más que añadir a la lista "cosas que puede hacer Sonic". Sí, justo debajo de "Pelear contra un dios de la destrucción y salir perfectamente" y encima de: "Ligarse a todas las chicas que le dicen "Hola" o incluso chicos… El siguiente en su lista era Shadow."

Sonic se acercó a ella. Quería dejarle bien clarito que no amaba a Amy. Sus sentimientos eran completamente diferentes.

Eran diferentes porque no amaba a Amy ni a nadie más.

Eran diferentes porque él mismo lo era.

Y eran diferentes, porque sus gustos siempre fueron diferentes…

Siempre amo a la persona que más cerca estaba…

A quien siempre lo apoyó…

A Tails.

Se acercó a los labios de la menor con lentitud. No titubeaba, solo, quería disfrutar el momento… el momento que siempre esperó… el momento en el que besaría a la persona a quien siempre amó.

Posó su mano sobre el cachete de la menor sintiendo como ella se apoyaba en su pecho.

 _Deseo esto… Lo deseo a él…_

Ambos esperaron tanto tiempo para esto… Era imposible de creer… El cobalto terminó de acercar sus rostros haciendo que se fundieran en un lento beso. No era un beso apasionado… pero tampoco era un muermo. Era lo que necesitaban y deseaban: un beso que les demostrase que el otro les amaba. Un beso dice más que mil palabras… en este caso era cierto… Vamos que si lo era.

Pasaban los minutos luego del beso. Y no hicieron nada. Ya eran las doce de la noche, ellos estaban allí, en ese mirador con árboles de cerezo en flor. Una luna brillaba encima de ellos y como quién no quiere la cosa, estaban a gusto. Allí, en aquel mirador sentados en un banco mirando la ciudad. Tails tenía apoyada su cabeza en el hombro de Sonic mientras que no decían nada. Tampoco hacía falta. El beso dijo por ellos lo que querían oír del otro. El erizo abrazó a la pequeña zorro con su brazo derecho, y al escucharla ronronear, el cerró los ojos disfrutando el momento. Un momento que parecía no tener tiempo.

Estuvo mal besarla, sabiendo que él tenía novia… Pero no le importaba. Ya pensaría en eso después.

 _Él me ama… estoy segura… Pero, me gustaría oírlo de sus labios. Solo una vez…_

–Tails…- Se animó a llamarla. –Quiero que sepas… que yo también te amo.- Dijo contentándola. No solo lo hacía por eso, sino para demostrárselo. La menor se acurrucó un poco más en el pecho del mayor sintiéndose a gusto. ¿Qué más podía pedir? En ese momento, era feliz, ya se arrepentiría en otro momento. Sintió la mano de su amado erizo acariciarle el cuello.

Hace un par de días no pensaba que tal cosa ocurriría: Sonic sabía que era una chica, conocía sus sentimientos y los correspondía. Se preguntó: ¿Desde cuándo me ama? Pero decidió no preguntarlo.

–Desde siempre.- Tails todavía se preguntaba el hecho de ¿cómo puede este leer la mente? -Tails…-La llamó acercándola. –No solo es por animarte, yo te amo de verdad.- Se terminó de acercar volviéndola a besar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Bye! *kisu*


	4. Final

**_Capítulo: FINAL: Un adiós despidiéndome en tus sueños._**

Sonic y Tails volvieron a la casa caminando bajo la luz de la luna. ¿Cuántas veces Tails deseo eso? Sonic sacó su teléfono y llamó a alguien una vez estuvieron delante de la casa.

-Tails, vete entrando tú.-Le pidió. Ella abrió la puerta pero, se quedo a escuchar. -Hey... Amy, tenemos que hablar...-

-¡No! Por favor, si eso… hablamos mañana…-Pidió la rosa ganando tiempo.

\- Sí, si si si, si vamos a hablar. Lo nuestro no está funcionando.-

-¿Por qué no?-

\- ¡No llevamos ni más de dos meses y ya me estás hablando de tener hijos cuando te dije que lo nuestro no tendría ningún futuro! -

-¡No! Yo sé… ¡Yo sé que me amas!-

-... Sí, claro... Amy, admítelo... No te amo. Sé que también tengo parte de culpa...-

-En el fondo sí me amas, pero no quieres admitirlo.-

\- Amy, por última vez, no te amo... A mí me gusta otra persona... –

-¿Quién es la desgraciada?-

-No puedo decirte quién es...-

-Dímelo, exijo saberlo.-

\- Amy... Para… No hagas esto más difícil…-

-Es Sally, lo sé. Nunca me gustó esa tiparraca, te pasas el día hablando con ella por teléfono.-

-No, no es Sally... Ella para mí es como una hermana ahora.-

-¿Shadow? Sabía que ese pervertido no era buena influencia para ti.-

\- Tampoco Shadow... Él es solo mi rival.-

-¿¡Quién es!?-

-Amy, para...-

¡Dímelo!-

\- Para…-

-¡No hasta que me contestes!-

\- Que pares...-

-¡Exijo saber quién es!-

-¡ES TAILS! ¡QUIEN ME GUSTA ES TAILS!-

-…Pe-pero… ¡Tails es un chico!-

\- ... Para tu información, en verdad es una chica... Además, me da igual si hubiese sido un chico o no, yo amo a Tails igualmente.-

-¡Se llevan siente años de diferencia!-

\- Ya sé que nos llevamos siete años...-

-¿¡Pero te has vuelto loco!? ¡Vas a dejarme por Tails! ¡A mí!-

-Me da igual lo que me digas, "niña mimada"... La amo a ella y eso no lo podrás cambiar... Además, ¿Creías que no sabía de lo tuyo con Knux?-

-…Eh… no sé de qué me hablas…-

\- ... Hump… Claro… Lo siento, pero, por mi, hemos roto...-

-¡Por favor, dame otro oportunidad!-

-¿Para qué? Para que me vuelvas a poner los cuernos, fijo...-

-Pe-pero…-

\- Y también lo hiciste con Espio...-

-¿¡Quien te cuenta todo eso!? –

-¿Qué quien me cuenta? … Rouge y Blaze... Al menos ellas son buenas amigas en las que puedo confiar...-

-¡…Pues que seas feliz con Tails! ¡A mí, ME HAS PERDÍDO!-

-Si tampoco quiero recuperarte.-Dijo colgando. Él odiaba comportarse así, y aún más con sus parejas, pero no aguantaba más.

-¡…!-Por otro lado, Tails estaba asombrada. Estaba feliz, pero, a la vez triste. Sonic había dejado a su novia por ella. ¿Debía sentirse bien por eso o no?

-Um… ¿Diga?-Dijo Sonic cogiendo el teléfono. -… ¿C-cuánto tiempo…? …De acuerdo… Lo aprovecharé… Gracias Mar.-Finalizó. Tails se quedó pensando. Mar era el diminutivo de Marshall, el nombre del doctor de Sonic… ¿Por qué lo llamó? ¿Qué le dijo?- ¿Sabes?, no me gusta que me espíen…-Comentó Sonic dando a entender que sabía sobre la presencia de Tails.

-…-Tails intentó hacer el menor ruido posible para entrar a la casa, pero, según entró, Sonic cerró la puerta y apoyó a la menor en ella.

-… Y tampoco que luego finjan que no han estado espiando…-Susurró muy cerca suya. Tails empezó a temblar. -¿Qué pasa? No te voy a morder.-

-… Es que…-Se sonrojó. Ella solo deseaba que Sonic no se percatara de cómo sus mejillas ardían. Intento fallido. Sonic le acarició las mejillas y se acercó aún más. -¡…So-Sonic…! ¡…Su-suéltame…!-

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué no me amabas?-

-¡…Qué t-te ame no significa que te deje darme besos cuando quieras!-Dijo temblando.

-¿Por qué tiemblas?-Preguntó sonriendo.

-¡…N-no es que tiemble por ti…! ¡Es solo…! ¡Qué hace frío!-Se excusó para salir corriendo a su cuarto.

-…Que linda eres, Tails.-Susurró Sonic, pero Tails lo oyó perfectamente, por lo que detuvo su andar al llegar al cuarto. Sonic sabía que Tails tenía buen oído. –Te amo tanto…-Volvió a susurrar. Tails se giró y miró a Sonic. Pero, él ya no estaba. Tenía una corazonada. Se giró encontrándose a Sonic. El la abrazó sin que la menor pudiera oponerse. Acercó su cara a la de la menor.

-¡Pervertido!-Dijo girando la cabeza. Estaba como un tomate.

-Lo admito, lo soy un poco.-Rió tomando la cara de Tails por la barbilla. Hizo que la mirase y se fue acercando poco a poco. –Pero, por ti, soy capaz de convertirme en un príncipe.-Dijo sonando un tanto cursi, pero, a él le daba igual. La menor intentó oponerse pero no pudo. Sonic la besó con lentitud. El cobalto le acariciaba la mejilla mientras que con la otra agarraba a Tails de la cintura. La menor no se resistió más y rodeó el cuello de Sonic con sus brazos. Terminaron el beso mirándose. –No rehúyas de un beso mío. No te harán daño…-Rió de forma suave abrazándola.

-Pe-pero… ¿Qué pasa con Amy?-

-Te recuerdo que he roto con ella. Sé que no se rendirá tan fácilmente, pero, yo ya he roto con ella. Le viene bien empleado.-

-…-Tails se quedó pensado unos segundos, pero, paro de pensar y besó a Sonic. Este, se asombró un poquito, pero no tardó en corresponder al beso. El mayor se pegó más a su amada mientras que el beso transcurría. Tails se puso un poco nerviosa por esa cercanía por lo que intentó alegarse consiguiendo un tropezó inoportuno. Sonic supo sostenerla para que no se cayese. La sentó en su cama y él se sentó a su lado continuando ese beso. En ese instante, Tails sintió chispas en su interior. El beso en el mirador fue esplendido, pero, por el pretexto este estaba a punto de superar al anterior. Sintió como, nuevamente, el tiempo se paraba. Solo estaban ellos dos. Digamos que el beso era genial, hasta que a Sonic se le ocurrió convertirlo en un beso francés. Ahora, digamos que era perfecto, o al menos a Tails y a Sonic les parecía perfecto. Sonic no aguantaba más, le encantaba el beso, pero, su cuerpo le pedía algo más… carnal… Tails no tardó mucho en sentir las necesidades del mayor, le bastó con pegarse más a Sonic y sentir algo… "duro" que provenía de la entre pierna del cobalto. –ummm…-Intentó hablar aún disfrutando el beso. –Sonic, estás… Ya sabes…-Dijo sonrojada por estar en esa situación. Sonic la volvió a besar. Él también estaba un poco avergonzado… Tails notó cómo Sonic se sonrojaba más de lo normal. Ella sabía que las erecciones eran completamente normales, digamos que los chicos no elegían tenerlas. Se sentó encima de Sonic sin terminar ese beso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 ** _-Sonic, ¿Las erecciones son normales?-Preguntó confuso el zorrito provocando que a Sonic se le atragantara el refresco._**

 ** _-*Cof, Cof* Sí… *Cof, Cof* ¿Por qué preguntas? *Cof, Cof*-_**

 ** _-Pues, porque oí a Knux hablando con Rouge y… Bueno…-_**

 ** _-Tranquilo, en él es normal tener erecciones.-Rió por lo bajo._**

 ** _-¿Y en ti?-_**

 ** _-No, solo tengo erecciones si estoy con la persona que me gusta…-_**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tails sabía que Sonic no podía tener erecciones tan a la ligera. El simple hecho de que Sonic estuviese excitado la excitaba a ella también, un poco.

-…T-Tails…-Pronunció el mayor. –Quítate de encima o estaré más…-Fue interrumpido por los labios de Tails.

-Te amo, Sonic el erizo.-Le dijo y lo volvió a besar, esta vez, acostándolo en la cama. Sonic estaba un tanto nervioso. Nunca había pasado de los pre-eliminares con nadie y… no sabía muy bien lo que hacer. También existía algo que se llamaba conciencia. Esta le decía que detuviera a la menor, que todavía ella era muy joven, inocente y sensible como para hacer eso. Pero, esta petición se veía contra-decida por las ordenes de los instintos de Sonic, los cuales le decían: "Hazla sentir como a una mujer de verdad". Muchos impulsos le obligaban a detenerse y otros le mandaban una exigencia de continuación. ¿Qué hacer en ese momento? Era lo que se preguntaba Sonic. Por una parte, quería hacer el amor con Tails, pero, por otra, temía hacerle daño y que lo odiara para siempre. Cerró los ojos con fuerza. (Sonic… necesito tanto esto… te necesito tanto a ti…) Sonic decidió: le haría sentir emociones que nunca había sentido. La acostó debajo de él. Besó su cuello con pasión. Tails suspiró ante esto. No se lo esperaba. El cobalto empezó a bajar los besos con lentitud. Tails se empezaba a sentir extraña… Un calor… peculiar la recorría. ¿Qué significaba el calor? ¿Y qué significaban esos suspiros que estaba soltando? –Ahhh… S-Sonic…- Él solo la besó de nuevo y volvió a bajar los besos. Pero, se detuvo.

-Tails… ¿Quieres qué continúe?-Preguntó mirándola. Ella no paró de asentir con los ojos cerrados. Le estaba gustando esa sensación. Sonic la miró de nuevo y empezó a masajear sus pechos. Ella gimió de placer. Los besó con cuidado… No quería lastimarla. Besó su abdomen con delicadeza. Luego, fue a por las piernas. Las besaba con cariño. Poco a poco se fue acercando a la entrepierna de Tails. Se detuvo unos segundos y continuó. Tails empezó a gemir extasiada. Sonic no sabía muy bien qué hacer o si lo estaba haciendo bien. Los gemido de Tails le estaban dando a entender que lo hacía genial, pero, tenía miedo de joderla y… si, adiós al abrazarla por la espalda mientras están acostados y tocarle un pecho mientras él susurra un "te amo". Se puso colocado encima de ella. -¿De verdad quieres que continúe?-Ella volvió a asentir. -… De acuerdo. Si te duele, dímelo y paro.- Le pidió. Ella lo miro, en el fondo, sabía que si le dolía no diría nada, no quería que Sonic parase ese momento. El cobalto entró en ella con lentitud para no provocarle dolor a su amada. Intento fallido. A ella le dolía mucho. -¿Duele?- Ella forzó una sonrisa sincera. Sonic no se fió de esa sonrisa, sabía que era una sonrisa falsa. –Me estas mintiendo… Lo sé… No paras de quejarte en tu interior…-Susurró. Aún Tails se preguntaba cómo es que podía leer el pensamiento de cualquiera.

-Por favor… no te detengas.-Le pidió al mayor. –En algún momento dejará de doler…- Comentó. Sonic asintió y continuó con poca velocidad. A Tails le dejó de doler al poco. Se notaba que gemía de placer y no de dolor. Empezaron a sudar un poco; es esfuerzo físico. Él la miró: Esos ojos celestes como el cielo, esa piel amarilla con reflejos dorados, ese pelaje blanco como la nieve, esas mejillas sonrosadas como el arrebol de la aurora, esa dulce voz que lo enamoraba. Era la chica perfecta…

-…- ¿Cómo le diría Sonic a Tails? ¿Cómo le contaría sobre lo que le dijo el médico? Ese "Te quedan seis horas…"

-Ahhh… S-Sonic… Ahhh…-Dijo temblando. Estaba llegando al éxtasis. Sonic la abrazó mientras subía la velocidad. –Sonic… Sonic… ¡Ahhhhh!-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Todo estaba blanco. Tails miró a todos lados y se encontró a Sonic. Lo abrazó al instante.

-Tails, he de hablar contigo, solo… perdóname por no haberte contado… No sabía cómo decirte…-

-¿A qué te refieres, Sonic?-

-Tails… Siempre te he amado… Quiero que recuerdes eso…-

-¿Sonic? ¿Qué estás diciendo?-

-Sé que me oíste hablar con mi doctor. No m odies cuando él te diga.-

-¡Sonic! ¡Haz el favor de contestarme!-

-Ojalá… nos hubiésemos casado… Siempre pensé en ¿cómo te pediría matrimonio? Bueno… ahora, son cosas del pasado…-

-¿…Qué estás insinuando?-

-Tails… Ven dame un beso, por favor.-Pidió. La menor no sabía por qué el mayor se comportaba así. Le dio el beso. No era uno apasionado, pero, era genial. –Te amo. Nunca lo olvides.-Le dijo. –Adiós, mi chica ideal…-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡…!-Tails abrió los ojos en la mañana. Algo pasaba. Sonic seguía dormido. Todo estaba tranquilo… A parte de que a Tails le molestaban un poco sus partes intimas… pero, de resto, todo normal. Ya era hora de desayunar, por lo que ella se levantó con cuidado, pero tropezó con la silla de escritorio. -…Sí que tiene un sueño pesado el erizo…-Dijo al no verlo inmutarse. Una vez desayunó, fue a despertar al oji-esmeralda. –Hey, oso amoroso, despierta.-Bromeó un poco. –Sonic, arriba, que ya es de día.-Lo intentó despertar de nuevo, pero, nada, no despertaba. Ella se puso encima de él para que la escuchase mejor, pero… hubo un detalle que la hizo sudar de forma fría. Sonic no respiraba. -…Sonic… Sonic…-Comenzó a llamarlo repetidamente. -¡Sonic!-Lo movía, y nada. Le tomó el pulso, y se quedó de piedra…

 ** _Su corazón…_**

 ** _No latía…_**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Meses antes, Sonic había descubierto que tenía… cáncer. Nunca dijo nada a nadie, no quería preocuparlos. Lo tenía en la sangre y no tenía cura. El médico lo llamó una noche…

-Sonic, Soy Marshall. Es sobre el cáncer… ya tengo las pruebas… te quedan menos de seis horas… Aprovéchalas… Lo siento y espero que disfrutes de las horas que te quedan…-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Sonic! ¡Sonic! ¡Por favor, no! ¡No…! ¡…No…! So… nic… ¡SONIC!-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 ** _Vale, esta historia tendrá secuela. Gracias a los que la siguieron y lo siento por este final :'( Hasta a mi me dio penita._**

 ** _¡Bye con lagrimitas en los ojos! *Kisu*_**


End file.
